


Comic Hopping

by Pixiepeekboo



Category: Alien Franchise, Deadpool - Fandom, Marvel, Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: Alien AU, Deadpool - Freeform, Domestic Boyfriends, Fanfic, Horror, M/M, Marvel Comics - Freeform, Superhero Boyfriends, Xenomorph - Freeform, spiderman - Freeform, super heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiepeekboo/pseuds/Pixiepeekboo
Summary: Wade returns home to find Peter reading an Alien franchise comic book on their couch and decides to surprise him by comic book hopping to that universe to meet the Xenomorphs in person.
Relationships: Spiderman x Deadpool, Spiderpool, Spideypool, peter parker x wade wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Comic Hopping

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> So, I've had this idea in my head for a few days now where Wade and Peter hop through different Marvel comic book worlds -that Wade has access to all of them. This is the result. It was actually a lot of fun to explore and I might have to turn this into a multichapter adventure for them, where they explore different comic book universes, paired with domestic fluff of course, because SEROTONIN.
> 
> Anyway, Hope you love it! Cheers to Spideypool!
> 
> P.S. Just wanted to add that this fanfic features Peter Parker as an adult, and not the MCU Peter.

Peter was sprawled on the couch, his fingers tucked between the pages of the Alien franchise comic book when Wade walked in. He was still in uniform, having returned from a bounty mission. Peter wrinkled his nose.

“Is that smoke?” he asked.

Wade peeled off his mask and grinned at his boyfriend. “Are you sure you want to know? Because last time I went into detail, you kind of lost it,” he said.

Peter dropped the comic in his lap and rubbed his face. “Wade.” He groaned.

Wade snickered. “What? If you don’t wanna know, don’t ask questions. What are you reading?” He snatched the comic off Peter’s lap and skittered out of his reach. “Ooh,” he said, eyeing Peter around the crinkled edges of the comic, “Xenomorph. Sexy little fuckers, aren’t they?”

Peter snapped a web at the comic, tore it out of Wade’s hand, and reeled it back to his. “It’s newly acquired by Marvel. They’re pretty good.”

Wade tipped his head. “Do you know what’s better than reading about them?” He didn’t wait for his boyfriend to respond; he bent and grabbed the comic back before dropping himself in Peter’s lap. “Seeing them in person. Hold on, Parker, we’re about to go page skipping.”

“What are you – Wade!” Peter grabbed hold of him. A violent wind ripped against them, threatening to tear them out of the universe – until that’s exactly what it did, in a flash of searing white light. The page skipping slapped Peter back in his suit, an automatic reflex.

The two of them landed in a ribbed hallway of a spaceship, the overhead lights blinding in a wash of blue against the darkened metal walls.

“What the fuck?” Peter shoved away from him, twisting to look at the walls arching up and away from them. There was an eeriness to the engineering, as if the two of them were in the bowels of a creature looking up at its ribcage.

Smoke spewed from a nearby vent. Peter yelped and slammed back against Wade. “What is this? What did you do?”

Wade grinned beneath his mask. “Listen,” he said. “You know how you have your spider sense and web-slinging and,” he gestured his hands at Peter, who bristled, arms crossed. 

Deadpool spread his arms wide. “Well, I like to page skip. Or comic hop. Whatever you want to call it. Whenever I get bored. Anything under the umbrella of Marvel, I have access to. It’s like having an infinite amount of television channels in my head, and all I have to do is...tune into a specific one to go there.” He bumped his hip against Peter. “So, sweetums, we’re in the universe of Alien. And I believe there’s a Xenomorph loose on this ship.” When his boyfriend continued frozen with shock, Deadpool skipped across the hall and opened the doors to what appeared to be the ship’s armory.

He inhaled deeply the scent of ammunition and fresh weapons and grabbed the largest two he could find mounted on the wall. He loaded them, then skipped back out to the hallway and tossed one to Peter, who barely managed to catch it in time to keep it from clipping his chin.

“Whoever kills it first, wins,” Wade said, with an excited wiggle. He lifted two fingers to his mask where his mouth was and then aimed them, with presumably a kiss, toward Peter.

“You know I don’t use guns,” he hissed, finally able to speak. He tossed it back over his shoulder through the open armory doors, where it slammed back into its slot in the wall. Wade whistled.

“Don’t turn me on while we’re in the Alien franchise, babe, unless you want both of us to get mangled by a xenomorph while we’re, you know.” He gyrated his hips for emphasis.

“You’re impossible,” Peter said. “I don’t know how you did it, but did you honestly think coming here was a good idea?”

Wade pshawed. “Happy hunting,” he called as he sprinted around the corner of the hallway.

“Happy hunting? What kind of a maniac are you? What if it kills us?”

“I don’t die, remember?” His voice was distant; he’d already covered a lot of ground. Fine. Peter shot a web at the weapon and reluctantly dragged it back to his hands. Though he had a vague memory of the characters in the franchise not being able to shoot guns due to its acidic blood, there was a comfort in carrying the weapon, even if he wasn’t going to use it.

He crept along the hallway, slipping deep within his spider senses, listening until he heard Wade’s breathing, at the opposite end of the ship. His lunatic boyfriend was humming the theme to Jaws. Peter readjusted the gun in his arms. That’s when he heard it. It was a strange, wet, clicking sound. The nape of his neck prickled and he whirled, gun thrust forward in front of him.

The glossy, elongated skull of the xenomorph slowly lifted, baring its metallic fangs at him. Peter didn’t care that he was an adult and that technically, no one in the Alien franchise had ever been saved by screaming: he released a sound as blood-curdling and memorable as the Wilhelm scream, chucked the gun at the alien, and webbed the wall, catapulting himself to the end of the hallway. His feet skidded across the smooth floor, shoulder hitting the wall, and pushed off it, racing down the length of the corridor. The xenomorph screeched and gave chase.

“Wade fucking Wilson,” Peter roared.

Deadpool poked his head around the corner. “Splendid! You found the little fucker. Duck, duck, darling,” he cooed.

Peter dropped to his stomach against the floor and watched as his boyfriend hurtled a spear down the corridor. It spliced through the xenomorph’s skull. Yellow fluid exploded from its ruptured head to hiss through the walls and floor. Peter leaped to his feet and launched himself at Wade.

“Home,” he said, among other things, not at all friendly. He climbed on Wade like a living backpack, his legs coiled around Wade’s waist, and his arms in a stranglehold around his neck.

“What, already? But we just got started. There’s like a hole bunch more xenomorphs -”

“Home, Wade, now!”

With a sigh, Wade stepped backward. A roaring sound filled Peter’s ears, or that might have been his receding panic. They crashed back to their apartment, plowing into the couch and possibly breaking the internal springs in the process. Neither of them moved for a moment.

“You aren’t mad, are you?” Wade asked tentatively. His hands stroked soothingly up and down Peter’s spine. “I thought you would have wanted to go.”

Peter groaned into Wade’s chest. “If I’d had a fraction of more time to prepare, then probably, yes. But fuck, Wade. You dropped me in the middle of a ship like in Alien: Isolation and then took off like it’s a game. What if I died?”

Wade pulled off Peter’s mask. One of his gloved hands rose to cradle his face. “Do you think I would ever endanger you like that? That I would ever let anyone hurt you?”

Wade worked his own mask up over his chin and nose and finally lifted it aside altogether and tossed it to the floor. Peter released a breath, trying to rid himself of the adrenaline screaming through his veins. “No,” he said at last.

They were quiet again for a few minutes.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me about it before?” Peter asked. “That you can, what, jump to different universes? Alternate realities?”

Wade shrugged. “Not everyone can handle it. I figured my scientist boyfriend could.”

Peter wanted to smack him upside the head and also kiss him senseless for viewing him this way. For trusting him enough to share his secrets. To be honest, the scientist in him was intrigued. 

“Just...give me a chance to prepare next time, will you?” he said, his anger dissolving as quickly as it had come. He could never stay mad at Wade. It was something about the soft affection in his eyes, the way he looked at only him.

“You got it. Kiss?”

Peter kissed Wade’s forehead. The mercenary made a sad, disappointed sound. “More?” he asked hopefully.

Peter flicked the end of his nose. “Maybe later.”


End file.
